


Bucky of Asgard

by kuzibah



Series: Loki in Furs [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzibah/pseuds/kuzibah
Summary: In this series, Steve and Bucky occasionally dress in Asgardian clothes. I decided to try and draw this. (I'm not real good at likenesses. But I hope you get the idea.)
Series: Loki in Furs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155875
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Bucky of Asgard




End file.
